


Wish That You Were Here

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [192]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael misses God, but Dean is there to help with cuddles and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish That You Were Here

He doesn’t miss him. He doesn’t miss him at all. Not even a little bit. Not even for a moment. Not even-

 

“Oh, I know that face,” a very unwelcome voice intrudes upon his thoughts.

 

“Leave me be; I’m trying to mope,” Michael answers, just a little more viciously than he’d intended.

 

“Not with that face you’re not. Mope about something else,” Dean says, closing the door behind him and settling down on the bed beside Michael.

 

“You don’t know what I’m moping about,” Michael responds, a little put out. “It’s beyond human comprehension.” He doesn’t have to look up to see Dean roll his eyes.

 

“That face is the same exact face I see in the mirror every day of my life. It’s part of the human experience. Surely an angel as clever as yourself can understand that.”

 

Michael sighs. “Lulu’s the clever one,” he reminds Dean. “I’m just second-best.”

 

Dean tsks and repositions them so that they’re lying down, Michael in Dean’s arms. “Does Adam think you’re second-best?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Does _Lucifer_ think you’re second-best?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Does anyone in this household treat you like you’re second-best?”

 

Michael starts to struggle in Dean’s arms, but Dean holds him firm. Surrendering to the embrace, Michael finally answers, “No, but _he_ did.”

 

“He’s not here,” Dean answers gently. “And I know – that’s why you’re sitting here on the verge of tears. Because he’s _not_ here. Hmm?”

 

“Maybe,” Michael confesses. “But I don’t miss him, I swear, I-”

 

“Don’t lie,” Dean chides. “I know how much you miss him. I miss my dad too. I understand.”

 

“I know,” Michael whimpers, suddenly sad not only for himself, but also for Dean. “I wish things were different.”

 

“Do you really? Think about it. If things had been different, we never would have found each other. If things had been different, this family wouldn’t be together. Your family, Michael. Our family. And I know. I know that doesn’t take the pain of missing him away, but I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” Suddenly unsure, Dean asks, “Would you?”

 

“Never,” Michael answers firmly. “Not in a million years. Not in a billion years.”

 

Dean breathes a sigh of relief. “Come on, then. I know how hard it can be, Mika. I really do. But let’s try to stop moping about it for today, ok? You can mope again for a little while tomorrow. But you’re done for today.”

 

Michael nods. “What are we going to do now?” He asks, breathing steady against Dean’s warm chest.

 

“Well... I know some little brothers that might not appreciate a tickle fight,” Dean suggests, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Everybody knows that big brothers always win tickle fights. House rules,” he jokes.

 

“House rules,” Michael repeats, as if filing the rule away for further inquiry. He grins, all traces of sorrow gone from his face. “Let’s go.”

 

And that is the story of how two Archangels, one Seraph, and two human little brothers were tickled (nearly) to death.

 


End file.
